Sleepovers for The Grown-ups
by memetic
Summary: Yoake Ryo perlahan membuka mata dan lantas menyadari tempatnya kini berada: Apartemen Arata Kaizaki. [yoake & arata, friendship nyerempet]


Yoake mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan mata dengan berkas-berkas sinar yang seenaknya menyelip masuk dari sela kelopak matanya yang pelan-pelan terbuka. Kepalanya terasa agak berat. Sejenak lelaki berambut pasir itu kebingungan-disorientasi-akan tempatnya berada saat ini, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung ingat: _Kediaman milik Arata-san_. Atau lebih tepatnya, meringkuk pada meja kecil yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah apartemen milik si ReLIFE yang tidak bisa dibilang luas, tetapi tidak pula sesak.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara berat milik si empunya rumah tanpa aba-aba terdengar dari balik punggung Yoake, membuatnya nyaris terlompat saking kagetnya-Namun bukan Yoake namanya kalau tidak bisa cepat-cepat menguasai diri dan memasang senyum polos andalannya. "Ah, Arata-san," ujar lelaki itu ceria dan seakan tanpa dosa, memandang Arata yang tampak seperti baru saja berhenti mengutak-atik telepon genggam kepunyaanya begitu melihat Yoake terbangun. _Apakah ia sedang bertukar pesan dengan Ohga-kun, atau jangan-jangan malah dengan Hishiro-san?_ Yoake akan menyelidikinya nanti. "Aku ketiduran, ya?"

Arata menghela nafas sebal sambil beranjak bangun. "Untuk kasusmu sih bukan ketiduran namanya! Lebih pantas disebut _mati_. Kau tahu tidak berapa kali aku sudah meneriaki, mengguncang, menendang tubuhmu tadi?"

Yoake terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya, tidak menghiraukan tatapan benci dari si lelaki berambut gelap. "Hahaha! Aku 'kan sudah pernah bilang, Arata-san, aku ini _memang_ sulit untuk dibangunkan. Harusnya kau berusaha lebih keras."

"Berusaha lebih keras apanya!" Arata semakin tidak terima. "Seandainya tadi mendadak ada kebakaran atau apa, sudah pasti badanmu kutinggal saja biar terbakar di sini."

"Kejam benar!"

Tawa Yoake berangsur-angsur mereda selama beberapa saat untuk menarik keluar telepon genggam miliknya dari dalam tas yang terletak tidak jauh, dan dengan satu gerakan terlatih mengecek notifikasi LIME yang sesuai ekspektasinya, menumpuk. Di bagian paling atas layar, 52 pesan dari Onoya, hampir seluruhnya mempertanyakan keberadaan Yoake, mulai dari tingkat biasa saja hingga tingkat berlebihan dengan emoticon yang sanggup membuat Yoake sakit mata. _Kouhainya ini, sumpah deh_. Satu pesan dari Hishiro-san. Beberapa pesan tidak penting dari grup, dan yang terakhir dua pesan dari Amagase-san; satu memohon Yoake menjawab LIME Onoya supaya perempuan itu berhenti merengek kepadanya, sementara yang satu lagi menyuruh Yoake cepat-cepat ke kantor.

Yoake menepuk dahi dalam hati. _Sial, aku sama sekali lupa punya janji_. Jemarinya bergerak cepat di atas keypad, benaknya sibuk mengkalkulasi apakah ia bisa naik kereta ke kantor sebentar lalu mengejar kereta terakhir untuk pulang, tidak sadar akan keberadaan Arata yang sedari tadi nyengir jahil sembari mengintip layar telepon genggam supervisornya.

"Dari pacarmu, ya?" goda Arata, dibalas senyuman-terlalu-manis Yoake yang sukses mengakibatkan bulu kuduknya tegak berdiri dan keringat dinginnya deras mengucur. "Tentu saja bukan, Arata-san," ancam- _bukan_ , balas Yoake sopan, "dan Arata-san tidak boleh mengintip seperti itu, aku punya privasi."

Mantan NEET itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk ketakutan saja. Yoake tersenyum puas sekali lagi demi penekanan, lalu mengerling sedikit ke arah jendela apartemen sambil mengembalikkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku kemeja. Ia agak terkejut mendapati dirinya menatap langit gelap bertabur warna-warni lampu kota-padahal seingatnya tadi ia datang ke sini dinaungi oleh langit sore yang terang, lengkap dengan tumpahan sinar jingga yang keindahannya tidak pernah membuat Yoake kecewa.

"Aaa, sudah gelap. Memangnya aku ketiduran berapa lama?"

"Dua jam, tiga jam mungkin? Yang jelas aku sudah bosan melihat wajahmu di sini."

Yoake berpura-pura memasang tampang terluka, meskipun ia tetap terkekeh dan tangan kirinya meraih tas. "Arata-san sebenci itu padaku? Padahal kukira Arata-san punya semacam soft spot pada anak SMA. Ternyata ia khusus membiarkan _siswi_ SMA untuk beralama-lama di rumahnya, ya. Haha~"

Wajah Arata sontak berubah merah padam. Jari telunjuknya diarahkan ke Yoake-yang notabene sedang menahan tawa-penuh amarah. "Kau!" geramnya, "jangan membawa-bawa _dia_. Dan asal kau tahu, membayangkan dua pria dewasa berduaan dalam satu apartemen saja sudah membuatku ngeri."

Yoake tergelak makin kencang. Lelaki ini terlalu sering tertawa, pikir Arata sebal, sangat menganggu. "Padahal tampangmu biasa-biasa saja saat ngobrol berdua bersama Ohga-kun, lho."

"Kau kan sebenarnya lelaki dewasa, tentu saja rasanya beda!" Arata menyanggah sembari menatap kotor supervisor-nya. _Dan meninggalkan orang sesadis kau dalam kamar sendirian itu rasanya bukan ide bagus_ , timbang Arata tanpa suara. Ia lalu bergumam pelan, "lagipula, seandainya Kazuomi tidak mengajak bicara duluan, sudah pasti aku tidak akan ngobrol. Apa coba gunanya bicara kalau nanti memori-"

"-Arata-san masih berpikir seperti itu?"

Atmosfir dalam ruangan mendadak turun beberapa derajat. Meskipun senyuman lebar Yoake tidak jatuh barang satu senti pun, begitu Arata menoleh ke arah si lelaki yang lebih muda, mata lelaki itu solid dingin dan tidak terbaca, sungguh-sungguh mengkhianati tarikan ke atas lengkung bibirnya yang sempurna. Arata menelan ludah. "Yoake-san, kau memang orang yang _buruk_."

"Kelihatannya tidak mempan ya jika kukatakan hasil ReLIFE ini adalah penentu nasib pekerjaan Arata-san tahun depan," Yoake membalas tak acuh, masih sama cerahnya, "bagaimana kalau kuganti saja jadi setiap Arata-san punya pemikiran seperti itu, maka sanksinya aku akan menginap di apartemenmu selama semalam?"

Arata bergidik. "Menjijikkan," komentar pria itu datar, tetapi Yoake tahu ia telah menerima peringatannya yang setimpal. "Kau kebanyakan bicara, itu juga menyebalkan."

Kesunyian menerpa kedua lelaki tersebut selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Yoake tertawa kecil disertai helaan nafas agak lelah. Arata yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Yoake dengan was-was lantas tersentak. "Ya sudah deh, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu saja," Yoake membungkuk sedikit dengan sopan sambil menghadap kepada si pemilik rumah. Ia perlahan beranjak bangun. "Terima kasih a-"

Pada detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba kedua tangan Yoake sudah meremas lengan Arata, seluruh berat badannya ditopangkan ke sana. Arata terpaku, nyaris terjungkal apabila ia tidak refleks menangkap figur Yoake, sementara si pria berambut terang mengerjap beberapa kali seakan ia kehilangan fokus. "Oi, Yoake-san?" Arata bertanya penuh selidik, "kau kenapa?"

Akhirnya sadar akan posisi mereka yang janggal, Yoake buru-buru melepas cengkramannya disertai cengiran canggung. "Maaf! Sepertinya aku kebanyakan minum."

Arata mengangkat sebelah alis. Memang, tadi sore Yoake sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk mentraktir (bukan, bukan dengan uang pria itu, tentu saja pakai uang perusahaan) Arata minum bir di apartemennya. Dalam rangka _'_ _merayakan kali pertama Arata-san berhasil melewati tes tanpa remedial'_ , katanya. Menurut Arata pribadi nilai pas-pasannya bukan hal yang patut dirayakan, tetapi sejak kapan ia butuh alasan jelas untuk berkesempatan minum-minum? Tentu saja Arata menerima dengan senang hati.

"Kau yakin bisa pulang dalam kondisi mabuk begitu?" Sang 'subjek' berjalan menuju gagang pintu depan, lalu membukanya untuk Yoake sementara ia mengikuti. "Habis ini kau langsung pulang atau bagaimana?"

Yoake tersenyum jahil. "Itu rahasia."

Arata mendengus. "Kau itu sebenarnya tinggal di mana, sih? Jauh tidak?"

"Ahaha! Jangan khawatir, Arata-san; bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang bilang aku ini _tua-di-dalam_?" Yoake terkekeh memandangnya tajam, "dan kalau kuberi tahu alamatku, nanti Arata-san jadi lebih gampang menghindar dariku dan lebih sulit dibuntuti."

Urat di pelipis Arata menegang. _Sial, rencanaku ketahuan_. Rahangnya mengeras. "Terserah! Pergi sana," ia mengancam dengan cara menggoyangkan pintu kuat-kuat, "cepat, sebelum kau kulempar keluar pakai tanganku sendiri."

Yoake tergelak lagi untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. "Maaf merepotkan, Arata-san! Sampai ketemu besok," lelaki itu berkata dan melambai riang sambil berlalu. Hanya butuh sepersekian detik bagi Arata untuk membanting pintu hingga menutup tanpa basa-basi. Begitu pintu berdebum di balik punggungnya, siswa SMA gadungan itu bersandar sejenak sambil memerhatikan sekeliling apartemennya-terutama seonggok kaleng kosong yang terlantar dekat TV. Ia mengusap bagian belakang tengkuknya ringan, menggelengkan kepala.

 _Haaa... sebenarnya apa sih yang dikerjakan para pegawai ReLIFE?_

* * *

Omake:

Ketika ia mendapati supervisornya tergelatak tak sadarkan diri dengan kaleng masih dalam genggamannya di atas meja, Arata sempat terkejut. Pasalnya biasanya Yoake tidak lemah terhadap alkohol. Namun kini, mata lelaki itu terpejam rapat, dadanya naik turun dengan ritme teratur sehingga tidak mungkin ia cuma pura-pura terlelap.

"Hei, Yoake-san," Arata menyikutnya kesal. _Padahal ia yang mengajak minum, malah ia juga yang pingsan duluan_. Arata mencoba lagi, kali ini lebih keras, " _Yoake-san._ Bangun."

Tidak ada respon.

Penasaran, Arata mengubah posisi duduknya yang sebelumnya berseberangan dengan Yoake menjadi lebih dekat, supaya bisa lebih jeli mengamati sosoknya. Yoake selalu lebih pucat dibandingkan dirinya, tetapi kini pada pipinya terlihat semburat kemerahan. Apa jangan-jangan ia ternyata kebanyakan minum? Khawatir isinya tanpa sengaja tumpah, pelan-pelan lelaki itu melepaskan kaleng bir dari genggaman lemas si pegawai ReLIFE. _Masih penuh,_ pikirnya heran, _ini sih diminum seteguk juga belum._

Arata menatap sosok terlelap Yoake, lalu jam dinding, lalu Yoake lagi. Usai berlalunya lima menit yang sunyi, Arata akhirnya pasrah dan menghela nafas. _Kalau sampai satu jam ke depan dia belum juga bangun, baru deh kuusir,_ ia memutuskan sambil berusaha mengabaikan rasa hangat saat tangannya menyapu tangan supervisornya tadi.

Mengangkat bahu, Arata menenggak pula sisa bir dari kaleng Yoake; menikmatinya diiringi sepi, dengkuran halus si _gentleman_ sadis, serta lamunan tentang masa lalu dan masa depan.


End file.
